Repressed
by Chris7221
Summary: Delaney Truffault has suffered from strange flashes- visions of an unfamiliar life- as long as she could remember. She'd forced them back, but when the crew of the Raza arrive with the Blink Drive, they've come surging back. With a cutthroat corporate conference and a bomb threat to deal with, getting her hands on that drive might not be so easy.


I'm surprised and disappointed by the lack of Dark Matter/Stargate crosses. As for this idea specifically, come on, we were all thinking it. Pretty rough but I just wanted to get it out there. I may or may not continue this.

 **Repressed**

 _The brunette stood on a balcony overlooking a large room dominated by a large ring illuminated with blue lighting. To one side was another room full of control consoles. To the other was a hallway which eventually led to her office. She gripped the balcony tightly, face grim as her people scurried about around her. There was a blast and the place shook, lights flickering briefly._

That was her, but not her.

 _A brown-haired man ran over to the woman's side, ducking instinctively as the room shook again. A tablet was in his hands, and he hammered frantically on it._

 _She turned to face him and asked, desperately, "What happened?"_

" _It's over, Elizabeth. We have to go," the brown-haired man implored her. "The shield's about to collapse, and when it goes, we go."_

It was a familiar scene. She knew how this one ended.

 _She hesitated before making the call. It was one of the hardest decisions she had to make, yet it wasn't the first time she'd had to make the call. "All hands, this is Weir. Begin immediate evacuation. Dial the gate!"_

" _For what it's worth, I'm sorry," the man told her, following her down toward the ring. He tapped a few final commands into his tablet. The lights dimmed, and an alarm began going off._

" _I really thought I could save this one," she muttered, nonetheless throwing on a tactical vest and heaving a backpack over her shoulders._

" _Doctor Weir, the power readings are off the chart. That thing, whatever it is, could be interfering with the wormhole," another man in a blue shirt warned, stopping in his tracks. His colleagues were already rushing through the seemingly water-filled ring._

" _If we stay here, we are as good as dead," she insisted, jabbing her hand in the direction of the ring. "It's a chance we have to take!"_

 _The man nodded and ran through the gate. It had been a speedy evacuation, and the brunette was now the only one left in the room. After taking one last glance at her former home, she too ran through the open gate._

Delaney Truffault groaned, exhaling slowly as she cradled her head in her hands. She breathed deeply in and out before fumbling in her desk for a bottle of strong painkillers. She popped three- well over the recommended dose- and leaned back in her large chair, waiting for them to take effect.

If she were to be totally honest with herself, she had no idea when the flashes- whatever they were- started. Sometimes, she felt like she'd been having them forever. Other times, she thought they had only started happening recently. That lack of temporal continuity was perhaps the most disconcerting thing about the experiences, perhaps even more so than how real yet unreal they felt, or how it seemingly introduced another voice that seemed to drive her toward certain things. She forced herself to push back that fear and deal with it.

At some point, she'd went to see a doctor about the flashes- discreetly, of course. A commander of the Mikkei Combine could not suffer from such an affliction and keep her position. She had pronounced her to be in perfect physical health and referred her to a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist had told her that it was probably just the stress of her job and suggested that she take some time off. For a woman in her position, that was not an option. Delaney quickly realized that she the flashes weren't going away, and if that meant simply ignoring them, that's what she would do.

For a time, it had worked. When she was concentrating elsewhere, she didn't experience any of the flashes. On the occasions they came to her, she was able to force them away before they really started. Only in moments of distraction and exhaustion did the flashes occur, and they seemed to be weaker than before. It was odd, and something in the back of her mind told her it was wrong, but she could live with it.

Then the crew of the Raza showed up. They told her of the Blink Drive, which could get them anywhere in the galaxy in an instant. They told her of the alternate reality and the plot to bomb Eos 7 and start a corporate war. Reluctantly, she had agreed to their plan to stop the bombing. If it didn't work- hell, even if it did- she could lose everything. But something was telling her it was the right choice.

Almost immediately, the flashes returned more intense than ever. Instead of brief flashes, she had full-on vivid hallucinations. Whatever it was, it had started appearing outside of the flashes. Occasionally, she thought she saw something familiar, only to blink and have it disappear. When she slept, the unfamiliar visions invaded her dreams. That driving voice in the back of her head was stronger than it had ever been. She didn't know why or how, but it had to be connected somehow.

She had to have that Blink Drive. But first, she had to somehow get through a cutthroat corporate conference with a bomb threat while somehow not passing out from the strange visions inside her head.

Delaney Truffault sighed. At least the galaxy wasn't ending. Yet.


End file.
